Aku Juga
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jodie tahu bahwa Shuichi menyukai dirinya, dan ia pun tahu pria itu tidak akan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Wanita itu akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya duluan. /"Aku suka ... suka ... SUKA MAIN XBOX!"/ Berhasilkah Jodie? /AN: oneshot Jodie x Shuichi.


**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: Jodie x Shuichi sebelum mereka berpacaran, oneshot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Juga**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Shu paling tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat kata-kata. Jodie sangat tahu akan itu. Dan Jodie tahu bahwa pria itu pasti sebenarnya punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bukan ingin ge-er atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi sepertinya gadis mana pun, yang cukup peka akan _tanda-tanda_ yang diberikan kaum Adam, pasti bisa menyadarinya.

Seperti, Shu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkan Jodie pulang sehabis menyelesaikan tugasnya, dengan alasan tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian, padahal Jodie tidak selalu pulang malam-malam dan ia bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang akan pulang dari tempat itu yang Shu kenal. Contoh lain, Jodie tidak perlu memasang alarm pada ponsel atau jam wekernya karena Shu membuat ponsel perempuan itu berbunyi tiap pagi—entah lewat mengirim pesan yang isinya hanya 'BANGUN!', atau sekedar _miss call_ —, Jodie jadi tidak pernah telat untuk bertugas sejak Shu menjadi alarm lewat ponsel, dan padahal masih ada perempuan-perempuan lain yang sesekali datang terlambat untuk bertugas. Contoh lagi, tiap pagi Shu membeli kopi kalengan dan kopi panas dari dua arah yang berlawanan, tapi dengan entengnya ia menyodorkan kopi panas pada Jodie dengan alasan ' _tadi sekalian lewat_ ', dan tentu Jodie sebenarnya tahu ia bohong karena perempuan itu pernah iseng menyurvei sendiri.

Jodie selalu berpikir bahwa Shuichi Akai itu memang tampan walau sikapnya dingin. Lelaki satu itu penuh dengan misteri dan jelas tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sikap laki-laki itu membuat perasaan Jodie naik level dari 'berpikir dia menarik' menjadi 'suka padanya'. Bukannya mau sok optimis, tapi ia pun yakin Shu pasti setidaknya tertarik pada dirinya juga. Dan sekali lagi, Jodie _tahu_ pria itu pasti tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam waktu dekat, padahal ia sendiri sudah agak penasaran tentang apakah benar perasaan mereka itu sama? Atau jangan-jangan perasaan Jodie bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Masalahnya, jika Shu adalah orang yang jarang berkata-kata _karena memang tidak mau_ , Jodie adalah orang yang sulit berkata-kata _karena takut_. Shu mungkin suka padanya dan mengungkapkan lewat sikap yang perhatian, tapi Jodie menginginkan kata-kata lewat mulut pria itu—lewat suara secara langsung. Walau hanya sekedar perkataan balasan pun, Jodie rela. Jodie tahu ia harus berani mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan biar Shu mau membalas perkataannya.

.

.

Suatu ketika, keduanya sedang ada di dalam mobil, hanya berdua saja. Shu mengantarnya pulang lagi sore ini. Dalam mobil itu sangat hening. Shu hampir tidak mungkin memulai percakapan duluan. Dan walau biasanya Jodie akan bicara sendiri tentang tugasnya di hari itu, hari ini ia sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk berani bilang, ' _Shu, aku suka kamu._ '

Jadi Jodie menelan ludah susah payah. Dan dengan wajah yang agak menghangat, ia menoleh pada pria yang mengendarai mobilnya. "Shu."

Pria itu mendelik sebentar padanya. "Apa?"

"A-aku ... " _Ayolah, Jodie!_ "Aku suka ... " _Sedikit lagi!_ "A-aku suka ... AKU SUKA TEH!" _...Hah?_

Shu menyerngit sebentar, lalu menyengir dan menoleh pada perempuan itu. "Aku juga suka teh." Kemudian Shu fokus ke kaca depan lagi.

Jodie yang agak kecewa pada diri sendiri yang gagal, sekarang menyerngit. "Lho, bukannya kamu suka kopi kalengan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh suka kopi kalengan _dan_ teh?" tanya Shu enteng. "Kamu sendiri juga, bukannya suka kopi panas?"

Sekarang Jodie agak malu sendiri. "Iya, sih ... "

 _Baiklah. Aku harus coba lain kali_.

.

.

Lain waktu, benar-benar tanpa di sengaja, Jodie bertemu dengan Shu di lorong saat jam makan siang. Mumpung sedang sama-sama sendiri, Jodie memberanikan diri mengajak pria itu untuk makan bersama. Shu mengiyakan. _Sip, tinggal menyiapkan diri untuk tiga kata besar itu!_

Karena memang sudah lapar, Jodie memutuskan untuk makan dan minum dulu di rumah makan, barulah menyatakan perasaannya ketika mau membayar. Toh, mau ditolak atau tidak, ia yakin Shu juga pasti ingin menikmati makanan dan minumannya siang ini. Lagipula, kalau baru duduk dan langsung menyatakan perasaan, Jodie belum terlalu siap mengatur detak jantungnya.

Karena itu, ketika ia sudah melahap suapan terakhir dari sendoknya, ketika ia menyesap minumannya sampai habis, Jodie langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Walau jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, Jodie menatap Shu dengan yakin.

"Shu!" Oke, mungkin karena tegang, Jodie malah agak menyerukan namanya, padahal niatnya hanya mau panggil seperti biasa.

Lelaki itu mungkin sadar dengan gaya panggil Jodie yang aneh, tapi ia mendongak pada perempuan itu juga. "Apa?"

"A-aku!" _Ayo, Jodie!_ "Eh, er, a-aku ... aku suka ..." _AYO!_ "BIRU!" _... haaaahhh..._ "I-ini! Piringnya, garis-garis biru di pinggirnya, seperti ornamen! A-aku suka, deh! Hehehe ... " _Dasar payah._

Shu menyengir. "Oh, aku juga suka."

"Bukannya kamu suka warna hitam?"

"Memang iya. Tapi yang kita bicarakan garis ornamen warna biru di piring, kan? Bukan tentang warna apa yang menjadi favorit, kan?"

"I-iya, sih ..."

 _Lain kali jangan begini, dong, Jodie._

.

.

Mungkin kalau lewat tatap muka langsung itu terlalu berat bagi Jodie. Mungkin lewat telepon itu bisa. Baiklah. Pagi itu, Jodie menyalakan jam weker setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu biasa Shu membangunkannya. Ketika berhasil bangun, Jodie menunggu ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika Shu mencoba _miss call_ nanti, Jodie akan langsung menjawab teleponnya. Kalau Shu mengirim pesan, Jodie yang akan meneleponnya. Oke.

Dengan jantung berdebar keras, Jodie berusaha sabar menatap ponselnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam, bertanya-tanya kapan ponsel itu akan berbunyi. Berapa menit lagi? Berapa _detik_ lagi?

Lalu ponselnya berdering. Shu meneleponnya. Biasa dering itu berhenti setelah sekitar tiga detik. Jadi sebelum deringnya berhenti, Jodie segera menjawab telepon itu.

"H-halo, Shu?" sapa Jodie agak gugup. Setidaknya kelebihan dari bicara lewat ponsel adalah sang lawan bicara tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh, tumben diangkat," kata Shu kalem.

"E-eh, pagi!" _Jodie ... jangan kebanyakan basa-basi!_

"Iya, pagi."

"S-Shu ... itu ..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku ... aku! Aku s-suka ... eh." _TAMPAR DIRIMU SENDIRI KALAU MASIH GAGAL JUGA, JODIE!_ "Aku suka ... suka ... SUKA MAIN XBOX!" _TAMPAR!_

" ... "

"Hehehe ... " Jodie tertawa gugup, iya, gugup karena di seberang hening.

" ... iya, Jodie, aku juga suka."

"Hah?"

"Tidak dengar? Kubilang, aku juga suka. Mungkin kita bisa main sama-sama saat libur?" ajak Shu. _Wah, tumben_.

 _Tapi ... mau sampai kapan gagal melulu?_

.

.

Sebenarnya Jodie bukanlah orang yang tidak mudah putus asa. Sungguh, ia mudah pasrah. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia terlalu penasaran akan perasaan Shu—apakah pria itu memang punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, atau malah ia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jodie sangat ingin tahu tentang ini. Berkali-kali coba untuk menyatakan perasaan sendiri, selalu gagal. Dan Shu tampaknya terlalu enggan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jodie. Atau jangan-jangan memang Shu sebenarnya sudah suka pada perempuan lain?

Hari itu Jodie berpasangan dengan Shu untuk membuntuti seseorang. Itu adalah tugas yang kurang disenangi Jodie, sebenarnya. Dipasangkan dengan Shu ternyata tidak bisa membuat tugas ini lebih ia senangi. Tetapi seperti biasa, kalau mereka berpasangan untuk suatu tugas, Shu akan melakukan hampir semuanya sendirian. Kalau pun ia telah menyusun rencana, Jodie tidak pernah ia beritahu kalau tidak tanya. Sekali pun tanya, jawabannya tidak akan lengkap. Entah, apa dengan agen FBI yang lain Shu juga seperti itu?

Mungkin butuh dua hari sampai Jodie dan Shu menyelesaikan tugas satu itu, dan seperti biasa Shu akan langsung mengantar perempuan tersebut pulang. Jodie masih tetap ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi bukankah ia pernah coba menyatakannya saat di mobil, saat Shu mengantarnya pulang, lalu gagal?

Mengingat ia sudah beberapa kali gagal, Jodie menghela sendiri.

Tetapi Shu bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari helaan pasangan tugasnya hari itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jodie, masih lesu.

"Kau agak lesu, tumben," ujar Shu.

"Eh, tidak juga, kok, hehe,"kata Jodie, berusaha tidak terdengar lemas.

"Kau tidak kelelahan, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak." _Aku kan, lesunya karena selalu gagal ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tahu!_

"Lalu?"

Jodie menelan ludah susah payah. Ia bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, dan ini akan benar-benar spontan karena ia tidak kepikiran untuk melakukannya hari ini. Tapi daritadi Shu masih saja terus bertanya ada apa padanya, dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika Jodie tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Shu," kata Jodie akhirnya. _Ayo, Jodie!_ "Aku suka kamu." _Gagal lagi—EEEEHH?!_

Uh-oh. Tersembur juga tiga kata itu di saat yang tidak ia rencanakan sama sekali.

Shu menyengir kecil, lalu ia agak menoleh pada perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. "Akhirnya."

"E—eh?"

Pria itu mengganti cengirannya dengan senyum kecil sebelum memerhatikan kaca depan mobilnya lagi. "Aku juga suka kamu."

Pada saat itu telinga Jodie langsung tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya menganga.

Shu mendelik sebentar pada perempuan yang mematung di sebelahnya itu, lalu tertawa lepas. "Aduh, HAHAHA! Ya ampun, Jodie, kau tidak sadar, ya? Hahahaha!"

Jodie mengerjap. "Ap—apaan? Tidak sadar apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar akan, ya, pernyataan rasa sukamu pada teh, ornamen biru, dan Xbox dengan cara yang aneh?" tanya Shu dengan geli.

"E—eh?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka ketiganya," ujar Shu lembut. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bilang bahwa aku juga suka ketiganya?"

"I—itu—"

"Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Jodie, makanya aku bilang bahwa aku juga suka," katanya sambil menyengir.

"S-selama ini kau tahu?" tanya Jodie.

"Iya," aku Shu sambil terus menyengir. "Dan iya, Jodie, aku juga suka kamu."

 _O-oke. Jadi sudah melakukan pernyataan dan Shu telah mengatakan perasaannya juga. Ayo Jodie, kau mau apa lagi? Katakan sekarang!_

"S-Shu—"

"Mau pacaran?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"I-iya! A-aku mau!"

Shu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

" _Aku juga mau, Jodie._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
